The Cottage
by ScoutsJean
Summary: Ever wonder... why Reiner and Bertholdt are so desperate and eager to return to their 'home town? The truth is finally revealed. Eren, Mikasa and Jean are in for an astonishing revelation!


Two days have passed, since Eren and his friends have returned back within the walls. All the survey corps soldiers, including himself and his comrades, were all stationed within the Trost district. After surviving a hellish onslaught with the abnormal titans, only a handful of soldiers returned. Commander, Erwin Smith had lost an arm in battle, but thanks to Eren's newly awakened ability he was able to save his friends and bring them back with him, unharmed. One fateful morning, Eren walked into Hanji's quarters, seeking her wisdom upon a particular subject. Hanji was not there, to his surprise. "Where the hell did she go? Probably gone to beg for Erwin's permission, to capture another titan." He sniggered. Just when he was about to leave, he noticed a conspicuous map on her desk... This was no ordinary map. He proceeded to read and analyze the small document very astutely. "This map circles and highlights the potential location of Bertholdt, Reiner and Ymir!" Eren vengefully said. "Ymir became an enemy of mankind the moment she turned her back on us and decided to go with Reiner and Bertholdt!" Grunted Eren. Fuelled by rage and anger, and not thinking logically, he decides to take the map with him. Eren decided, that he was going to act on his own will to track down those 'bastard traitors,' as he had a map highlighting their potential whereabouts. Although, he acknowledged this could be a long shot and on a whim... he is reluctant to give up and wants to seize this serendipitous opportunity with both hands. Eren calls upon a selective amount of people, to share and execute his plan with. Those selective individuals are; Mikasa, the one who he trusts with his life and regards, as one of humanity's strongest soldiers, and Jean. The one guy who he absolutely despised, but acknowledged, as a pivotal individual to his plan. "Tch... fucking horse!" Eren said, with a distasteful tone upon mention his name. He knew Jean and himself had their differences, but as much as he hated to admit, he recognized him as a true calculated soldier. Eren didn't want Armin involved, as he knew he would try to talk him out of his 'reckless' plan. He quickly arranges a meeting with the two and proceeds to explain his plan to Jean and Mikasa. Eren begins to reveal and explain the map and it's markings to them... "I bet those bastards are hiding somewhere here..." Eren points to a specific location within a particularly dense forest on the map and continues to elaborate, "The forestation is dense, there's been no reports of titan activity from within that particular area, it's the perfect environment to utilize odm gear, so they can optimize stealth to their advantage, there are also plenty of abandoned cottages too, which they can use as a temporary base to seek refuge. But we have to be quick and must move tonight!" Eren desperately states. "Eren, how are you so sure that they will be there..?" Mikasa asked, bemused. "Teme... You've got a death wish you know that, do you have any idea of the magnitude of risk, we will all be taking, in order to execute this suicidal fucking plan?!" Jean said, frustrated. After what felt like a long, never ending battle, arguing about potential outcomes and situations which may arise... Eren somehow manages to get Jean and Mikasa to agree and participate in his ridiculous plan. The trio waited until nightfall to execute the mission. When nightfall arrived, they sneakily used their odm gears to scale the wall, coincidentally there were already several horses roaming around outside the wall. "It looks like fate is on our side!" Jested Eren. Jean and Mikasa remained silent, thinking about more serious things, other than Eren's jokes... They each mounted their own horses, before setting off, on route to the highlighted location on the map, where Eren believes he will find Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir. A few hours pass, they haven't run into any titans yet, luckily, as most are dormant at night, 'Most...' It seemed like they were getting nowhere, but then suddenly, Eren spots a silhouette by some nearby trees... "Over there!" Shouts Eren, "Shit! It's actually them..." Jean said, surprised. Mikasa, boldly states "This is only the beginning, the real challenge lies ahead..." then pulled her scarf above her face, covering her mouth. They all hid behind a thick bush, with a clear sight on their targets. Ymir, Bertholdt and Reiner appeared to be having a long conversation... Suddenly, Ymir, changes her course of direction, leaving Bertholdt and Reiner and heads north by herself... Bertholdt and Reiner were nodding as she departed, indicating they knew where she was going. "Where the hell is she going?" Muttered Jean. "Who cares! We'll deal with her later, let's focus on those two bastards first!" Shouted a frustrated Eren. "Eren..." His name slowly escapes from Mikasa's lips. Suddenly, Bertholdt and Reiner began heading south, using the odm gears they've probably retrieved from fallen soldiers... so, naturally, the gang followed suit and silently pursued after them, tailing their every move. After following them, for what felt like an eternity... they finally stumbled across an isolated cottage, nearby some desolate woods. "Could this be the 'home town', that those two kept ranting on about?..." Questioned Eren. Bertholdt and Reiner entered the cottage and remained inside for a few minutes, before emerging back outside. "This is probably their home"... Said Mikasa, confidently. "We're low on wood and we must get as much as possible before it rains, Reiner." Bertholdt clearly states. Reiner agrees, as they both head into the nearby woodland area, to gather more wood. This gave them the perfect opportunity to snoop into their cottage, to discover the potential 'secrets' that they were suspected of hiding, which could potentially give humanity an advantage over the titans. After rummaging through the place for what felt like hours... the search for the hidden titan secrets was abruptly halted! The gang could hear an unearthly sound resonating from outside the cottage... "What the fuck is that noise?" Questioned Jean, with a bemused expression on his face. "It sounds like a pig on the verge of death, giving birth to a fucking cow!" He further inputted. Eren walks by the cottage window and slowly peeks through it. What he saw next... he will never forget for the rest of his life... Eren couldn't believe what he was witnessing! His jaw dropped to the floor, as he continued staring out through the glass. A grim look appeared on his face. "Guys... you better come and see this..." Eren slowly stated. Mikasa and Jean make their way to the window, in order to see what Eren was rambling on about. As they both take a peek through the glass, their facial expressions transform, from stoic to astonished. It was the shock of their lives. Originally they had all planned to follow Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir, in order to kill them and discover the secrets of their home town, which Eren believed would give humanity that step forward. However, they soon come into the realization, that all this time the secret within Reiner and Bertholdt's home town, was to conceal the fact that, they were both gay and madly in love with each other! Reiner had Bertholdt bent over behind a huge oak tree, near the cottage that Eren and his friends were resided in! They were both butt-naked and covered in mustard, leaves and dirt. In addition, their odm gears were cracked, probably due to the roughness orchestrated by the pair trying to strip each other's clothes off. "Fucking... disgusting... mustard... fetish... bastards!" Mikasa said, in a volatile tone. Reiner was now pounding Bertholdt's ass from behind with sheer brutal force. It seemed like Reiner was using the same amount of strength and speed, which he applied to break down the wall within the Trost district on Bertholdt's tender ass. Reiner suddenly placed both of his huge masculine hands on Bertholdt's hips and continued ramming his small shrimp sized cock in Bertholdt's delicate ass. Bertholdt's intense voice can be heard by the trio, as he was screaming loudly in joy. "Reiner.. Are we doing this?!" "Now?!" "Right here?!" Reiner responded, nonchalantly, saying "Yes." He then, almost immediately, slaps Bertholdt's left ass cheek with a lot of force, using his right hand. Reiner slapped Bertholdt's ass so hard, that it left a huge red hand print, which was visible and noticeable to Eren and his pals watching from a distance. Reiner aggressively shouts, "This is our duty Bertolto! This is our mission, to return to our home town and do this! It's what we dedicated our lives to and killed all those innocent people for... This moment right here!" Jean couldn't contain his laughter, as he moderately sniggered behind the window. However, it did not go unnoticed. Bertholdt, quickly severs the link between his sun-kissed red ass and Reiner's minuscule cock, to investigate what the eccentric sound was. "Reiner... i heard voices... i don't think we are alone anymore..." Bertholdt nervously mutters. Eren, Jean and Mikasa ducked down, but kept their ears close to the wall aligned to the window. Reiner and Bertholdt waited, for exactly two minutes in silence. Paranoid, Bertholdt whispers, "Reiner, i don't think this is a good idea, what if Ymir came back and is nearby? What if.." Reiner cuts off Bertholdt, mid-speech, "Shut the fuck up!" Reiner shouts to him, with a furious frown forming on his face. Reiner's harsh words appeared to have sent a chill down his spine, as Bertholdt looked like he was terrified! Bertholdt, slowly bends over, behind the oak tree and returns to his previous position, as Reiner wastes little time reconnecting his tiny penis into Bertholdt's ravaged ass. Over the moon, Reiner then licks his left hand and spanks Bertholdt's right ass cheek, resulting in another hand print forming on his abused butt. Steadily, Reiner leans over to Bertholdt's ear and gently whispers, "This is my forest..." before continuing to mercilessly slam him from behind. Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours... stroke... after stroke... after stroke! "When are these two motherfuckers going to stop?!" Questioned Jean, annoyed. The trio, had no choice but to wait for the two lovebirds to finish, in order to make their escape, as they were in close proximity to the cottage. Bertholdt and Reiner were sweating like dogs! Reiner had the stamina of a raging bull on steroids! Suddenly, It appeared that Reiner was ready to finish... Reiner's face suddenly bared a sad expression, as he slowly but clearly states "If i knew your ass was this good... i wouldn't have become a half ass piece of shit!" A teardrop slides down his cheek... Overwhelmed, by his emotions, he then continues to triumphantly but passionately shout, "I must do this, AHHHH! AHHH! AHHH! As it is my duty! AHHHH! AHHH!" Reiner continues ramming Bertholdt's ass, picking up the speed and pace with every stroke, "AS A WARRIOR ! AHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK IM COMING BERTOLTO! AHHHHH!" Reiner covered Bertholdt's ass with his man juices... "Ahhh Reiner kun..." Bertholdt slowly whispers, whilst blushing. Mikasa covered both Eren's and Jean's eyes, as they were all sick to their stomach's and could not process what they had just witnessed. After having steamy, intense gay sex, Reiner and Bertholdt grab and hold onto each other's ass cheeks and make their way up to a nearby stream, to presumably 'clean' themselves... "I guess that's their special way of holding hands..." Eren said, vomiting immediately after stating that remark. The trio, decided to call off the mission and agreed to never return to this revolting place again. Eren, Jean and Mikasa, safely returned back, within the walls, but never spoke of this day's events ever again...


End file.
